


It comes and goes in waves

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Samwena, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: A case that almost goes wrong tests the trust between Sam and Rowena.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	It comes and goes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

_It comes and goes in waves_

_It always does, it always does_

_We watched as our young hearts fade into the flood_

_Into the flood_

**Waves-Dean Lewis**

It was dark but there was still 2 hours left to arrive to the bunker. The road was desert, lightened only by Sam's car headlights.

The hunter was gripping tight the steering wheel, his face serious while staring at the road ahead, tired and frustrated. He then looked discreetly to the seat beside him seeing Rowena hugging her knees resting her forehead against the window and staring at the road passing by, her red lips pressed together and her green eyes which used to have that mystic look now showed irritation and disappointment.

The few inches apart between them inside the car seemed like a wave, separating them, engulfing them. They hadn't exchanged a word since they'd killed the witch who'd been bewitching rich and married men in a small city an killing their family and them to get the money. Since Sam had shouted at Rowena.

In a tentative of catching her attention and making her look at him Sam slipped his hand from the steering wheel and touched her knees gently but she witch only averted his touch, closing her eyes and Sam sighed, his hand returning to the steering wheel almost punching it.

"Stop the car in the next city." Rowena said firmly without looking at him. She just couldn't take it anymore being there with Sam in that cold silence where he didn't trust on her and that left her disappointed.

She was attracted to the hunter who always made her heart beat fast, she just didn't know when it had started, but it was clear to her that it was a one-sided feeling because what she thought that was a friendship now seemed more like business because the need of her powers and knowledge i the case, like it used to be.

"Are you crazy Rowena? Michael is out there, he could find you!" Sam told her angrily, looking at her frowning. He couldn't let the archangel hurt her.

"Because then maybe I could choose his side, right?" She asked sarcastically, finally staring at him with her green eyes shinning and then she lowered her voice almost whispering in disappointment. "That must be it, because you and I know he can't kill me. Only you can."

"Stop that Rowena!" Sam had to stop the car, feeling angry at the witch's accusatory words, hating being remembered about the prophecy because Sam was in love with Rowena for months, since she'd returned and opened up to him and then he turned to her, but seeing her with eyes filled with tears and face red with anger and deception disarmed hum and she whispered:

"But it's true, right Samuel? When we split to investigate and I decided to go after the witch and took sometime to show up, you shouted at me for doing things my way. You thought I was going to change sides, join her or something like that..."

Rowena had really changed in the last years, she'd already proved that to the boys, but knowing that Sam had doubted her without even asking her, shouting at her had made her angry, but manly sad because she'd learned her lesson, she'd gone through many things and hear them from Sam, for who she'd feelings for was an horrible feeling.

"God... I wasn't afraid of you changing sides Rowena, I trust you." Sam told her more softly and then he got closer, his hand going to her face and caressing her skin, brushing away a lock of orange hair. "I was afraid that something had happened to you, because even with the prophecy and you being powerful, that doesn't impede you of getting hurt... I thought you were in dangerous. So I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Rowena closed her eyes for a moment feelings his calloused but gently fingers caressing her cheek and then her bottom lip with his tumble and her heart started to beat fast at his words so sincere and she sighed, staring at him with a small smile.

"Samuel... I'm sorry too. For accusing you, for disappearing without telling you." And she took his hand, joining their fingers and pressing them to her cheek making Sam smile too with her touch, feeling her small hands fit perfectly with his, bigger.

"Let's not fight anymore, okay witch?" Sam murmured gently, using the nickname and Rowena smiled.

"Okay, giant."

They two stayed like that for some time, both feeling their hearts beat fast, heavy breathes while staring at each other eyes, darkened and Rowena closed hers feeling Sam's breath on her face, until his lips found hers leaving her breathless.

The kiss was slow but loathed with feelings, only lips pressing while one of Sam's hand went to the witch's waist, entering her blouse and massaging her skin feeling Rowena stretch toward his touch while running her free hand over his chest and stopping over the exposed skin by the shirt while feeling her tongue part her lips.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths Sam rested his head against the witch's shoulder for a moment, his hand releasing hers to support it against the window behind her so he wouldn't crush her and Sam then approached his lips to her ear, saying with a voice full of love:

"You have no idea how much you attracts me Rowena..."

"Maybe I do..." She murmured smiling at his words while running a hand through Sam's hair and he stared at her in surprise. "Because I feel the same way for you, as much as I fought against it, it's you who I always want."

And then she took both hands to Sam's eyes and kissed him feeling his lips devour hers, her heart beating fast while his hand on her waist started to raise, caressing her breast side slowly.

They broke the kiss, knowing they couldn't stand on the road int he middle of the night and they smiled while Sam returned to the steering wheel, one hand finding hers and joining their fingers and resting them over the car gear and Rowena rested her head on her seat and turning tot he side with a smirk, staring at Sam driving and remembering about their kiss, seeing on Sam's face he was thinking the same thing and he whispered:

"You make me happy, you know?"

"Aaaah giant..." She said giggling, wrinkling her nose when she smiled, but her eyes were sincere and Sam smile while feeling her fingers held his tighter. "You made me happy too."


End file.
